Lilly's Song
by kohanababe
Summary: This is a songfic to Taylor Swift's Mary's Song.... Loliver.... if you don't like. DON'T read. flames are exceoted, except for the I HATE LOLIVER ones.


Show: Hannah Montana

Creativity: Sokka's-babe

Disclaimer: I don't own HM or the song Disney and Big Machine Records do!!

Present time

_Flashback_

**The song**

**Lilly's Song**

Lilly's POV

Well, it was that time of the year when my family would have the usual neighborhood barbecue. Ollie's family would always come ever since we were in pre-k. We were now 17 and still best friends. We lied on the grass in my backyard once everyone had left, except Ollie's family, since they lived right across the street and our families were really good friends. It was so dark, but all the stars were shinning brighter then ever.

"Look at those two…" I heard my mom say, I sighed and so did Ollie.

"Here they go," we both said and then we shared a few giggles.

"Remember when they meet?" Ollie's mom said.

**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
**

_Flashback- No POV_

_A younger version of Lilly walked into a small classroom filled of toys, grasping onto her mom's hand Lilly slowly looked around. She saw kids playing games and drawing and then something caught her eye. A HUGE pack of crayons sitting on a table before a younger boy and his mom._

_Lilly tugged on her mom's sleeve, "Mommy, look! That kid has a wot of crayons! I wanna try using 'em." Lilly exclaimed to her mom._

_"Well, why don't you go ask him if you can draw with him hunny." Mrs. Truscott said to the girl that barely reached her waist. Lilly let go of her mom's hand and ran over to the boy._

_"Hewwo! I wike you crayons!!" Lilly said. The boy looked up and smiled._

_"Thanks! My mommy gots them for me! It even has a sharpener!" the boy said._

_"Oliver, introduce yourself to this lovely young lady," said Mrs. Oken._

_Lilly giggled at her comment and put her hands behind her back holding them together and swinging back and fourth._

_"Oh, sowwy mommy. My name is Owwie Oscar Oken!!" he said smiling._

_"I'm Wiwwy Mawie Truscott!" replied the Lilly, "Can I draw wif you?"_

_Oliver's mom stood up and walked over to Lilly's mom they introduced themselves and soon found out they were neighbors, the Oken's just moved in._

_"Weww, my mommy boughts them for me… but, if you are my girlfwiend I would lets you use 'um" he replied. Lilly walked over to him and grabbed his hand._

_"You are my first boyfwiend!" Lilly practically screamed._

_Oliver kissed Lilly on the lips and Lilly pulled away. _

_"What was that?" she asked him in shock._

_"Weww, when my daddy comes home my mommy kisses him. And know you are my girlfwiend, so I can kiss you, wight?" he asked. Lilly shrugged and kissed him back, and then Lilly's mom ran over to her and picked her up._

_"Lilly, what are you doing?" she asked her only daughter and then Lilly started to cry of embarrassment._

_"Owwie said that that is what you do to your girlfwiend," Lilly simply replied through her calm tears_

_End Flashback- Lilly's POV again_

I blushed and so did Ollie, our mom's always said that story and every time we blushed. I told Miley about it because she asked how Ollie and I met, I told her about the crayons and holding hands but not the kiss and being his 'boyfwiend'.

I looked over to Oliver who looked at me and we smiled at each other. We weren't a couple but we were always told we should be. I never realized that I liked him until about 4 months ago at my birthday party when Ollie got me flowers, lilies, I thought it was sweet and I gave a kiss on the cheek. But, I knew that we could only be friends because if we broke up it would ruin our relationship.

We weren't that close right now though, just close enough that if I reached out I could touch his tummy. I laughed and he laughed at my laugh. He got closer to me and put his arm under my head and around my neck my head got to his chest and we looked up at the stars, in the position. 

**In the sky, the pretty lights**

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said, "Oh my my my!"**

Flashback- No POV

_Oliver's dad, Craig, and Lilly's dad, Matthew, sat on the back porch cooking for the 5__th__ annual barbecue for the neighborhood. Oliver and Lilly were in 4__th__ grade then. The chased each other around the yard playing tag. The other neighborhood kids would try to play but when one of the two got tagged they would only tag each other, so everyone quit._

_"Look at those two," Craig said, flipping a burger. Matthew laughed._

_"I swear those two are gonna get married when they get older!" he said._

_The two mom's over heard this and whispered to each other, "Oh, my my my."_

End flashback- Oliver's POV

I pulled Lilly onto my chest and we lie there looking to the stars together, I could our parents talking about how they knew we would be together, but we aren't, even though I wanna.

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did**

Flashback- Oliver's POV

_This is it I've had enough; I brought Lilly to our tree house behind my house. She has officially got a boyfriend and I'm jealous!! I admit it, I've liked forever. We are only in sevemth grade. _

_"Ollie, why did you call me back here?" Lilly asked me._

_"You got a boyfriend without talking to me about it!" I yelled to her. I saw her eyes get watery. She is VERY emotional._

_"So? Do I have to have your permission?" she screamed back to me._

_"No, I just think you should have told me," I mumbled. She turned away saying something about meeting Mike, her boyfriend, "Fine, just know that next time I see be ready to have a black eye!" I screamed before thinking about what I said. Boy am I stupid!!_

End Flashback- Lilly's POV

For some reason I felt safe in Ollie's arms but all I could here were my parents in the background going, "Awww." Would they ever shut up?

**Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my**

Flashback- Lilly's POV

_So I get this boyfriend, Mike, and Oliver is mad. I wonder if he likes me. So a week after our, fit I ran across the street and slammed the front door of his house open. I didn't care if I got in trouble. Oliver was sitting in his room when I charged in._

_"Kiss me!!" I yelled to him. He stood up looking confused and walked over to me._

_"What?" he asked still looking as confused as ever._

_"I said kiss, me. I DARE you to!" I yelled again, what? I don't want him to kiss me, I have a boyfriend! I turned and ran out of his house and what I least expected happened, he chased after me. We both stopped and he turned to me and I looked at him. And before I knew it he kissed me and then walked gracefully away, into his house and then to his room._

End Flashback- Oliver's POV

"The stars are really bright tonight," I said to Lilly. She smiled at me and I had a bad feeling she was going to make the comment backfire.

"Yeah, a lot brighter then you will ever be!" she said, I knew it! I pushed her off my and tackled her to the ground and started tickling her. She was VERY ticklish and I knew this more then anyone.

**I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...**

She was my favorite person in the world! And I might even love her….

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside 'til the morning light  
Oh my my my my**

Flashback- No POV

_Lilly and Oliver weren't a couple just friend with benefits you could say… but they were in love. They would go to the creek and swim and well lets just say other stuff but nothing to mature! But, when one wanted to know how the other felt deep inside. The fight reveled out and when Oliver dropped Lilly off instead of a light kiss as a goodbye she got out of the door and slammed it. _

_Oliver felt so bad about not telling his true feelings, he stood outside her window with one blanket and a pillow and stayed 'til dawn. And after she woke up she looked out the window and she saw him like a baby curled up and holding those flowers that he would give to her soon, when she turned seventeen._

_They never did tell each other that they loved each other, but they both knew they felt the same way._

End Flashback- Lilly's POV

He tickled me in all my vulnerable spot, my stomach. He knew everything about me and knew all about him. Because I think I love him….

**A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee**

3 years later

Ollie and I had been through a lot together, we went to the same college and we took the same courses. We were still best buds and still not going out. It was now Spring Break and we both decided that we should go to Malibu, every year it got crazier and crazier and this year Miley would go.

I haven't seen Miley in forever; Hannah sky rocketed and toured the world non-stop! Her secret was still one, but she didn't go to college. We kept in touch over the year and she was still my best friend, other then Ollie of course!

"We're here," said Ollie as we pulled up to the Malibu Beach, which still had Rico's Shack there. We walked to the counter both getting chocolate malts, our favorite. Rico was sitting nearby with a bleach blonde girl on his arm. He has actually grown to be very tall around 6 ft like my Ollie.

"Lilly! Oliver!' someone screamed behind us, Miley ran up to us, I gave her the biggest bear hug ever. Jackson slowly followed behing her and of course he greeted his favorite of Miley's friends first.

"Oliver! What's up man?" Jackson asked as they did that weird shake hand, hug, patting each other's back thingy. They walked away and continued to talk and so did Miley and I. After about an hour or so later we were all in front of Rico's having the time of our lives and then the unexpected happened, again! And guess who was doing the unexpected, once again Ollie! Correct.

"Lil, we have our best friends here and I think this is the right time to do this so," Ollie looked over to Jackson who gave him the thumbs up. He stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled me off my chair. He looked down to me, "Lilly?"

"Yes?" I asked not having a clue what was happening, and I never saw it coming…

Oliver got on one knee and pulled a small velvet box out of this sweater, "Will you marry me?" I gasped and I heard Miley squealing.

"Oliver, I don't know what to say," he had a sad look on his face and I smiled, "Yes, I would love to!" He smiled and stood up picking me up and spinning me around and around in circles. We never once went out, but we always knew this day would ALWAYS happen.

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle**

**Our whole town came and our mamas cried**

**You said, "I do," and I did too**

**Take me home were we met so many years before**

**We'll rock our babies on that very front porch**

**After all this time, you and I**

2 years later

I walked down the aisle with my daddy on my arm, to the one I love and always will. The pastor did the whole ceremony and then said "Do you, Oliver Oscar Oken, do you take this Lillian Marie Truscott to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Oliver grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight and he look at me when he said, "I do…." He smiled and so did I.

The pastor turned to me and said, "And do you, Lillian Marie Truscott, take this Oliver Oscar Oken to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I took a deep breath look into Ollie's eyes and said those two words, "I do." I could hear our mamas crying.

"Well, I guess you are married then. You may kiss the bride!" said the young new pastor of our church. Oliver leaned down to kiss me and I closed the gap, it was the best kiss I have ever had!

1 year later

I sat on the front porch of what used to be my house and looked at the house across the street and saw Ollie's old house, I had just got back from the hospital from having my beautiful baby girl, Michelle Marie Oken. She had beautiful blonde hair. I sat there rocking her waiting for Ollie to get back from work.

I then saw a mom and son walking out to the car he looked about one and he had brown short yet shaggy hair. And I had a feeling history might repeat itself..

**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
in the sky, oh my my my...**

_**A/N- I hope you liked it. I just got the Taylor Swift CD for my birthday today from my younger brother and I heard this song and had to write a Lollie fanfic about… Please review!!!**_


End file.
